Tainting the Roses Red
by Princess Variares
Summary: When we're hurting inside, for the sake of others, we want no one to hear us. But Kyouya wants nothing more than to be heard by the person he's loved for years. But they love someone else, not him. It never will be him. {One shot — Rated T}


**Disclaimer:** The following story is a work of fan fiction. _Metal Fight Beyblade/メタルファイトベイブレード_ © Takafumi Adachi

* * *

. o . O . o .

 **Tainting the Roses Red**

. o . O . o .

Kyouya threw the third empty bottle of vodka in the seat of his car and got out of it, running a hand through his dark green spikes. His sapphire-blue eyes darted from side to side—he saw lots of people entering the church, and his eyes were focused on a particular red head standing at the church doors, shaking the hands of the people who entered.

Kyouya scratched his arm—his suit was so itchy. He sighed and approached the red-haired man standing at the door.

"Hey, Kyouya! You made it!" Gingka beamed childishly. He was about to get _married_ , for god sake, and here he was waving at him like a seven year old. But his face soon melted into an anxious expression. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Kyouya said, noticing how Gingka's golden-hazel eyes shone again once he said this. He gulped. "Where's . . . where's Madoka?"

"She'll be here soon, with her dad." Answered Gingka. Said man dug his hands into the pockets of his white dress trousers. "I didn't expect so many people . . . haha, look at me, I'm shaking. Just like when we had the battle against Nemesis, remember?"

Kyouya chuckled lightly at the memory.

"Well, I'm gonna go in now. You comin'?" Gingka asked, smiling at the greenette.

Kyouya nodded his head and entered the church with Gingka.

. o . O . o .

"Hey, Kyouya!"

"Kyouya pal!"

"Kyouya!"

Kyouya was knocked onto the ground when Benkei Hanawa, Nile Husani and Demure Lasamba all jumped on him at once. Benkei had his large arms wrapped around the the three, and Nile's hand ruffled Kyouya's hair.

"You made it!" Cheered Nile. "You have no idea how happy we all are, Kyouya!"

"Alright, alright! Just let get off of me already!" Kyouya yelled in irritation.

"Come on, let's go see everyone else!" Benkei and Demure grabbed both of Kyouya's arms and dragged him towards everyone else, Nile tailing behind.

"Kyouya~~!" Everyone exclaimed. They were all here—all of the people he'd met on his journey to be the top Blader. Even Ryuga was there, but the scowl on his face was replaced with a small, half-smile.

"Everyone, take your seats! The Bride is coming!"

Kyouya went to stand beside Gingka, hands behind his back and forcing a smile.

. o . O . o .

Kyouya locked his eyes on his feet when he heard Gingka and Madoka say their vowels. Madoka looked so beautiful—her hair had grown and cascaded down to her waist, her ocean blue eyes shone with un-shed tears of happiness and her white dress made her resemble a Angel.

No, she was an angel.

 _'I have to let them know . . . they_ have _to know, I can't keep it in any longer . . .'_

"—speak now, or forever hold your peace."

 _'It's now, or never.'_

"Madoka, Gingka . . ." He whispered softly. ". . . I'm sorry."

After those words left his lips, Kyouya wrapped his arms around Gingka's waist and brought him closer to him, enveloping his lips with his. The room erupted in gasps—Madoka stumbled a few steps back in pure shock. Gingka opened his mouth to yell, but Kyouya took that chance to dive his tongue into the red-head's mouth, saliva dripping down their chins.

 _'I . . . I need you.'_

Gingka tried pushing Kyouya away with every ounce of his strength—but he failed, Kyouya was always superior when it came to physical strength. Kyouya ended stumbling forwards and they both fell onto the ground, Kyouya on top of Gingka. Both of them were panting for their breath as they stared at each other—Gingka's eyes filled with shock, incredulity and anger.

Before he knew it, Gingka had head-butted Kyouya, knocking said man back a few meters.

"What the actual _fuck_ , Kyouya?!" Gingka screeched. "What— _Why_ — What is _wrong_ with you!? What is this!? Some kind of sick _joke_ , huh?!"

Madoka remained with her hand pressed against her lips, a river of tears streaming down her face. "K . . . Kyou . . . ya?"

"I . . . I said I was sorry . . ." Kyouya thought aloud, walking towards Gingka. "But . . . I n-need you, Gingka—"

Gingka stood a stance to fight, ready to beat the living hell out of his "best friend and rival", but instead Nile had came and stood protectively in front of Gingka.

"Pull yourself together." Nile said calmly to Kyouya. Nile had known Kyouya way more longer than Gingka, so it must have been even more surprising and shocking to witness Kyouya acting like he had lost all of his sanity.

Nile fell when Kyouya punched him across the face.

Kyouya's vision was covered in black when he felt a fist jab into his stomach.

. o . O . o .

Kyouya sat on his chair, sapphire eyes looking at the setting sun outside the window. Gingka leaned against the wall, hands dug into his trouser pockets. The room was blanketed in a thick, uncomfortable silence.

". . . Madoka wants to know if you're OK." Gingka said quietly.

Kyouya said nothing.

He's been holding in his feelings so _fucking_ long.

"When did you first . . . have feelings for me?"

"In middle school." Kyouya answered quickly but softly, as if he was waiting for Gingka to ask the question. "When we were fighting Nemesis . . . and everyone was giving their power to you . . . I was the first to give mine."

"You ruined my wedding."

"I said I was sorry."

Gingka shut his eyes tight. "I can't even bare to look at you anymore, Kyouya." He whispered. "I don't want you to look at me either . . . ."

Kyouya smiled. "That's pretty much all I needed to hear."

"Huh? What?" Gingka questioned, his golden hazel eyes showing curiosity at the greenette's words. "What do you—"

All air left Gingka's lungs when he saw Kyouya pressing a gun on the side of his head.

"Tell Nile I didn't mean to punch him that hard. And tell Madoka I'm sorry again . . . tell everyone I said thanks, for everything . . ."

"H-Hey . . ." Gingka took a small step towards the greenette, tears pouring out of his wide eyes. "P-Put the gun down, don't k-kill yourself . . ."

Kyouya chuckled and grinned. "Love ya, Pegasus."

The sound of the gunshot was not as loud as Gingka's scream.

. o . O . o .

.

.

.

.

 _We're screaming inside, but we can't be heard._

.

.

.

.

. o . O . o .

* * *

 **Princess Variares:** Hope you enjoyed C:


End file.
